


The Worst Possible Scenario

by dictatoroffandoms



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The least favorable outcome of the creation of Garnet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Possible Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters. I also don't own the scenario that is first explained.

The Earth, 5,750 years ago; it was a promising site of a new Gem colony, but progress was being thwarted by a small, persistent group of rebels. A team of diplomatic Gems were sent from Homeworld to investigate. Among those Gems was Sapphire, a rare aristocratic Homeworld Gem, with the power to see into the future. Assigned to her were three Rubies, common soldiers, with a mission to protect her.  
Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem): *to Ruby Guard 2* Hey! Can't wait for those rebels to get here!  
Ruby (Right Back-Hand Gem): Haha, yeah! When I see those rebels, I'm gonna punch them right in their faces!  
Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem): What are you sayin'? I'm gonna punch them all over their bodies, and then it'll be over.  
Ruby (Right Back-Hand Gem): What if, I just punch you!  
(She punches Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem) in the back of her shoulder as she yelps out in pain, and sticks her tongue out.)  
Ruby: Oh, come on. We'll punch 'em together when we fuse. That's why they sent, uh, three of us?  
Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem): Three this!  
(Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem) attempts to punch Ruby, but Ruby blocks the attack. Ruby is knocked backwards, causing her to back into Sapphire. Onlooking Gems gasp.)  
Ruby: Oh, I, um, I'm so sorry, I, let me, uh...  
Sapphire: I'm fine.  
Ruby: What?  
Sapphire: It's okay. It was bound to happen.  
Ruby: I, uh... okay.  
Sapphire: Now please wait here. I must attend to my duties.  
Ruby: Right.  
Ruby (Right Shoulder Gem): Mmm.  
Ruby (Right Back-Hand Gem): Yes.  
(Sapphire walks to Blue Diamond's Palanquin, where Blue Diamond's Pearl is standing next to Blue Diamond's throne. The Rubies stand at attention.)  
Garnet: *narrating* Sapphire had been called to Earth by Blue Diamond, specifically to share her vision of the future.  
Sapphire: (enters palanquin) My diamond, I've arrived.  
Garnet: Blue Diamond spoke.  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): Sapphire, tell me what will happen here.  
Sapphire: I foresee the rebels attacking the Cloud Arena. Before they are cornered, they will destroy the physical forms of seven gems, including two of my Ruby guards, and myself. Immediately after my form is destroyed, the rebels will be captured. The Rebellion ends here.  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): Thank you, Sapphire.  
Garnet: *narrating* Blue Diamond said, relieved.  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): That's all I needed to know.  
Sapphire: I look forward to speaking with you again once I reform back on Homeworld.  
(Sapphire gives a curtsy to Blue Diamond before returning to her Ruby guards.)  
Garnet: *narrating* Sapphire knew she would be a casualty, but it did not faze her. She saw her whole life laid out before her, and she had already accepted all of it.  
Sapphire: *to Ruby* What a beautiful place to build a colony. I wish I could have seen more of this planet.  
Ruby: Uh... there's still time.  
Sapphire: That is a nice thought, but... no.  
Rose Quartz: *off-screen* Blue Diamond, leave this planet! This colony will not be completed!  
Ruby (Right Back-Hand Gem): It's the rebels!  
(Various Gems mutter among themselves. One Gem can be heard shouting, "Who are you!? Show yourselves!" Pearl, wielding two swords, and Rose Quartz appear.)  
Rose Quartz: We...  
Rose Quartz and Pearl: ... are the Crystal Gems!  
(The Palanquin carrying Blue Diamond and her Pearl closes, sprouts mechanical legs, and walks off.)  
Garnet: *narrating* The attack was right on schedule.  
(Pearl uses her swords to defeat four other Gems before Ruby and her fellow guards intervene and fuse into a much bigger Ruby . The Ruby fusion charges after Rose Quartz, but she counter-attacks, instantly defusing the Ruby fusion. Pearl then jumps in and destroys the forms of the two other Ruby Guards, leaving just Ruby. Pearl then prepares to strike Sapphire.)  
Sapphire: Thank you, Ruby. You did your best.  
Garnet: *narrating* Ruby suddenly realized what Sapphire meant. She had known that Ruby would fail. Sapphire had accepted it. But Ruby... Ruby could not.  
Ruby: NO!!  
(Ruby charges at Sapphire, pushing her out of the way of Pearl's attack. As the two of them spin in the air, they fuse into Garnet for the first time.)  
Past Garnet: Wha... (She examines her newly formed body, and the two gems on her palms.) What... !?  
(Onlooking Gems gasp, horrified. They mutter among themselves.)  
Past Garnet: What...what is this?  
(Pearl, amazed, looks on, but shakes it off and prepares to strike. She is stopped by Rose Quartz.)  
Rose Quartz: Wait! This is... hm? (The other Gems notice her and begin to approach, ignoring Garnet) ... Let's go.  
Pearl: Uh... bye! (The two of them jump away.)  
Past Garnet: Is this... ? (She defuses into Ruby and Sapphire.)  
Garnet: *narrating* The furious crowd closed in around Ruby and Sapphire. They'd never seen fusion of two different types of gems.  
Various Gems (voiced by Garnet): Unbelievable! Disgusting! This is unheard of!  
Garnet *narrating* Blue Diamond's voice cut through the crowd.  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): The rebels have fled. Sapphire, this was not the scenario you described!  
Sapphire: This is... not what I saw! I don't know what happened, I...  
Ruby: No! It was me!  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): Clearly.  
Garnet: *narrating* Said Blue Diamond.  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): How dare you fuse with a member of my court?  
Ruby: Forgive me, I... !  
Blue Diamond (voiced by Garnet): You will be broken for this!  
(The crowd of Gems begins to close in on them, but Sapphire grabs Ruby's hand and dashes off with her.)  
Ruby: Waaaiiit!! What are you doooiiing!? Nooo!!

_______________________________________________________________________

The two didn’t get very far and were stopped by two quartz guards who had come running during the rebel attack. They were immediately seized and taken to location blue diamond’s palanquin took off to. 

“I should break you both for this travesty,” Blue Diamond spoke quietly but furiously. 

“My Diamond, this was all an accident. Please forgive the Ruby, she was merely fulfilling her duties to protect me,” pleaded Sapphire.

“She interfered with the greater plan and altered how this meeting should have gone. Because of her, the resistance is strong and my plans have been destroyed. You should be broken because of your resistance as well, but I will take mercy on you, because of your previous achievements and worth to me.”

“My Diamond, I accept your punishment. Thank you for sparing my Sapphire,” Ruby acquiesced quietly but firmly, a sad shell of what she was mere minutes before.

She was taken away by the quartz guards, Sapphire was left feeling things she had never felt before, sorrow and pain. Sapphire watched limply as they left and asked meekly to return to her private quarters. But, before she left she heard the screams of agony coming from Ruby, and Sapphire knew the guards were not being merciful. She dashed off, tears running down her face. 

~  
Years went by, and with each passing day Sapphire slipped further and further into darkness. She blamed herself for Ruby’s death and could not muster forgiveness for herself. She hated no other other, not even Blue Diamond, only herself. She constantly plagued herself with visions of what could have been, if only she done this, or run that way, or pushed a little harder, or, or, or. . . . . 

She saw a life on Earth where they both were safe and happy. She a saw a life where they were together constantly sharing their physical light. The moments before fusion were the hardest on her. Ruby’s compliments and her kisses. The singing and dancing. That final moment of deep trust before they came together..

She beat her eye continually, hoping to be free from the hell she was living. She beat it and beat it and beat it, but always, over time, it healed again. But once, she beat for days and then suddenly they stopped. Ecstatic she beat harder, finally free. She felt it then, her gem, it had cracked. In a brief moment of fear she stopped but it was too late. The last blow shattered her.

**Author's Note:**

> I switched from the actual script of the episode to writing and I couldn't explain what i wanted in the same style, so it switches. Sorry if that bothers you.


End file.
